full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Vinulas
Dr. Vinulas is the head of Bio-tech's Robotics division, and one of their most famous scientists next to Johnny Harris. However Vinulas has a deep hatred for the higher-ups at Bio-Tech after their relatively lackluster treatment of him, and forms an alliance with their head of security, Commander Terrence, in an effort to overthrow Bio-Tech and by extension nature and the supernatural itself. Characteristics Name: Fredrick Vinulas Age: 35 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Likes: Recognition for his work, Technology, Commander Terrence (closest thing to a friend), his machines. Dislikes: The supernatural, Bio-Tech's leaders, Not getting respect he believes he deserves Family: Unknown Appearance Vinulas is a below average height Caucasian man with short and surprisingly well-kept blonde hair and blue eyes usually obscured by black-rimmed glasses. He wears a white buttoned shirt, black tie, black khaki slacks and black formal shoes. He wears a long lab coat that somehow reaches his ankles with his name-tag pinned on the left side. His right hand was lost during a workplace accident, and thus he replaced it with a bronze three-fingered robotic claw. Background Dr. Fredrick Vinulas was one of, if not the best robotics specialist in Bio-Tech Corp. A wizard with circuitry and metal, Vinulas quickly asserted himself as one of the company's best scientists, providing them with state-of-the art security drones, labor and construction drones, highly advanced bionic limbs (including his own mechanical hand), several gadgets for both the M.O.N.S.ters and the wolf packs of Everett, played a large role in designing The Kennel, and even created the elevators used in Bio-Tech buildings. However, despite his high contribution to benefiting Bio-Tech and by extension the environment, Dr. Vinulas despised his job, the people employing him and Bio-Tech itself. Vinulas strongly believed his talents were wasted at Bio-Tech, and in after careful consideration he was sort of correct. Not only were his wages insultingly low (in his eyes), but not once does Vinulas recall getting a shred of respect. Ever since the Talbot Pack appeared, Bio-Tech focus shifted dramatically towards genetic mutation and enhancing the natural talents of the human body, preferring to instead help nature by becoming part of it. Overtime, Vinulas's technology became more and more unwanted by Bio-Tech, to the point where Ashley Norwest, the daughter of Nathan Norwest himself, came to Dr. Vinulas while he was ordered to assist in creating a new formula to resurrect an extinct species of werecreature, and told him about Bio-Tech's new goals, requesting that he follows through. After a heated argument, where Ashley told Vinulas to ditch his robotic hand and go for a more environmentally friendly regrown one, Ashley told him that the future was no longer about murderous robots, but rather about the enhanced qualities of mother nature and her children. Before leaving Vinulas to his work, Ashley made one last comment about how his behavior was getting quite similar to that of Professor Provarious, and that they both know what happened to him. Dr. Vinulas was furious. After that insult Vinulas realized that Bio-Tech was getting sick of him, wanting him to ditch technology in favor of enhanced and inferior flesh. He refused to take that sitting down, destroying the werecreature serum he was working on and any trace of it to spite them. However, later that day the closest thing Vinulas had to a friend, Commander Terrence, approached him with an idea. Terrence was also insulted badly by Norwest and Bio-Tech, his beloved job as head of security becoming neutered and twisted until it was unrecognizable. Terrence wanted revenge, and so did Vinulas, and thus the two formed an alliance and a plan: Once they were prepared, Vinulas and Terrence would leave Bio-Tech, taking Vinulas's underappreciated tech and Terrence's elegant strategies with them. There, they would form their own labs, their own company, and use it to overthrow Bio-Tech, benefiting the earth as they see fit: By destroying Nature itself, replacing it with the so-called "Outdated" Technology and bringing humanity into a new age. They just need to figure out a subtle way of doing that without sounding like bad guys. Personality Skills/Abilities